Tu estás Aquí
by Uzumaki Oriana-chan
Summary: Resistirnos a nuestros deseos, a veces puede resultar de la peor manera. Pero esto a Naruto dejó de importarle en cierto punto..y a Sasuke También.-SasukexNaruto


**Derechos de autor: Personajes pertenecen ÚNICAMENTE a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**ADVERTENCIA: YAOI, repito, YAOI, HombrexHombre mis amores, si no te gusta, regresate en este instante.**

**Romance, Lenguaje fuerte, Lemon próximo. MUAJAJAJAJA**

**DISFRUTENLO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TU ESTAS AQUÍ**

El sol salía alumbrando a través de la cristalina ventana los dorados cabellos y el perfectamente bronceado rostro del chico durmiente en la muy desordenada habitación, haciendo que esté diera un gruñido de fastidio _¿por qué tuvo que salir el sol? _Pensó con molestia, claro, el salir del sol significaba su despertar, y otro día teniendo que estar al lado de _él_. Su tormento. Siempre era así, el ojiazúl ya no sabía cómo arreglárselas para soportarlo y sin embargo _lo hacía._

Se rindió y lanzó un enorme bostezo que ocupo prácticamente todo su rostro, se estiró, frotó sus ojos violentamente y se levantó de la cama sin abrir completamente sus tan azules orbes. Se dirigió a la ducha tropezándose constantemente por el gran desastre reinante en el pequeño apartamento. Una vez en la ducha se despertó completamente y comenzó a idear una manera más de mantenerse prudencialmente alejado de su _tentador_ rival y tormento desde hace tanto tiempo.

En realidad el ojiazúl no sabía cuando se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia aquel chico, simplemente un día se dio cuenta de que lo había sabido inconscientemente desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Y como aborrecía aquel sentimiento, todo lo que hizo el terminar de aceptar que amaba a ese chico de fría mirada fue convertir su tranquila vida en una constante mierda, pues ya consciente de sus sentimientos todo había dado un giro de 180 grados. No había un día en el que no pensara lo sexy que le parecía su arrogante sonrisa, sus enormes, fríos e indiferentes ojos negros, sus delgados labios que solo lo hacían ver más hermoso, y su cuerpo…una constante tortura, como lo provocaba hasta el punto de sentirse completamente avergonzado, su cabello negro que en el sol lucia azulado, suave y que provocaba en el rubio un instinto primitivo y animal de querer jalarlo hasta que el pelinegro gritara de placer, y su piel…esa piel que parecía tan suave como la seda al tacto y que solo en algunas ocasiones había logrado tocar por accidente en sus entrenamientos…esa piel blanca y aterciopelada, suave como la de un bebe…y tan tentadora como solo _él_ la podía tener. Odiaba que aquel morocho tuviera ese grado de poder sobre él, todo lo que hacía era amarlo, desearlo…en secreto, puesto que eran mejores amigos—más o menos— y además los dos eran hombres, si el rubio lo "atacaba" esa amistad sin duda se iría al retrete, por eso, mientras estaba en la ducha, pensaba que la mejor manera para que el dueño de sus sueños húmedos no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos era seguir rivalizando contra él en todo y seguir fingiendo el "odio" que siempre se demostraban desde que eran gennins, claro, antes de que él ojinegros decidiera marcharse de la aldea a cumplir con su venganza, luego de tenerlo tanto tiempo lejos se dio cuenta de que esas ganas de traerlo no eran solo por habérselo prometido a su amiga pelirosa, sino que también era porque lo había extrañado _realmente_ mucho y porque su amistad en realidad era _más_ que eso…y todo eso lo terminó de corroborar cuando el finalmente volvió…su virilidad jamás había estado tan despierta en sus sueños desde que _él_ regresó…

Comenzó a masturbarse él mismo bajo la ducha pensando en su moreno mejor amigo y en cómo se sentirían sus dedos alrededor de su polla.

—Ah…Sasuke…mmm…

También pensando en la misión próxima…en la que estarían juntos…solos…casi siempre era un poco fácil resistirse debido a que nunca estaban solos, pero ahora no sabía que pasaría…su amistad quizás no durara mucho más de esa misión.

Mientras, en la zona Uchiha de Konoha, en la casa principal Uchiha, el único habitante de la gran vivienda se daba una ducha de agua helada con molestia y frustración debido a haber tenido otro sueño con cierto chico de ojos azules y cabellos dorados, sin haber acabado de terminar su cometido en aquel sueño, se había despertado de un brinco, con el corazón a mil, la frente sudorosa y una palpitante, insatisfecha y erecta polla adolorida apretada por sus bóxers, el ojinegro dormía solo en bóxers al ser esa la estación más _ardiente_—en todos los sentidos de la palabra—del año.

Estaba completamente frustrado, lanzó un resoplido bajo la helada agua, el pelinegro no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar sin echársele encima a su mejor amigo, estaba perdido y no estaba seguro de que hacer con esos sentimientos que habían estado carcomiéndolo poco después de que se había ido de la villa, esos sentimientos que lo habían hecho volver luego de haber consumado su venganza, esos sentimientos que lo habían hecho dejar de ver al ojiazúl como un amigo y que lo querían como amante…él no sabía qué hacer. El rubio aquel parecía odiarlo, en broma, sabía que él no lo odiaba en realidad por todo lo que se preocupaba por él hasta inconscientemente, aunque el ojiazúl jamás lo admitiría. Y también sabía que no lo odiaba por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en traerlo de regreso, hasta él se había dado cuenta de que no solo lo hizo por su amiga de ojos verdes. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que esa preocupación y persistencia solo eran los comunes dedicados a tu _mejor amigo_, si, el ojinegro lo sabía, su rubio solo lo veía como mejor amigo y sabia que eso no cambiaria, cosa que lo estaba matando lentamente, porque el morocho sabia, no, estaba seguro, de que pronto no se resistiría más y acabaría terminando con esa amistad debido al grado de deseo que aumentaba en su ser a cada minuto que pasaba cerca de ese desgraciado ángel demoniaco, sabía que explotaría, que tarde o temprano no aguantaría más y hasta terminaría quizás violando al blondo contra su voluntad…

Salió de la ducha con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cintura y un rostro cansado de lo mismo todas las mañanas, porque no señoras y señores, esa no había sido la primera vez que nuestro amigo de cabellos negros soñaba con su blondo, era algo que le ocurría básicamente todo los días, y ya se estaba cansando de ello, sin embargo no pensaba hacer nada para remediarlo, sabía que si se masturbaba la situación sería más tolerable pero también sabía que eso lo haría caer en la tentación más fácil, lo más sano seria suprimir cualquier clase de pensamiento pervertido y no alimentar su imaginación...más de lo que ya estaba.

El pelinegro se vistió con una simple polera negra y unos pantalones negros, junto con las habituales sandalias. Se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage, los habían citado a él y a su perdición allí esa mañana para asignarles una nueva misión…juntos…solos…razón por la que sabia su amistad estaba a punto de acabar, ya que él, extrañamente, no era tan paciente como Naruto.

Mientras, en la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai y Sakura conversaban seriamente sobre lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—Sakura—dijo de nuevo la voluptuosa rubia con ese tono maternal que muy raramente empleaba— ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto? Todos sabemos que Sasuke-kun y Naruto están enamorados, está misión de seguro que los unirá, pero tú… ¿estás bien con ello?

—Tsunade-sama—dijo la pelirosa firmemente— yo fui la que ideo esto, sobre todo porque ya estoy cansada de que Naruto me use como psicólogo personal…no es que me moleste, de hecho me hizo entender muchas cosas de su relación con Sasuke-kun pero quiero que estén juntos…sé que se aman y negármelo es estúpido, solo quiero adelantar un poco las cosas, es obvio que se adoran, los únicos que no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos del otro son ellos mismos…y son mis amigos, quiero verlos felices, pronto yo encontraré mi propia felicidad.

Kakashi miraba a Sakura aprobadoramente, ella había madurado mucho y se alegraba de que quisiera renunciar a su obsesión por Sasuke debido a Naruto, pues todos en la aldea sabían que él sufría con la situación de amar a su mejor amigo hombre y lo más curioso es que todos lo apoyaban, el único ciego era Sasuke, que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Naruto y seguía en la etapa de "solo me ve como su mejor amigo" al igual que el otro…bakas.

Al otro lado de la estancia frente al escritorio Tsunade dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa a Sakura y asintió levemente en señal de aprobación.

—Si este plan no funciona recurriremos a Sai, para que le abra los ojos a Sasuke de una maldita vez—dijo Tsunade con molestia, pues ella también se estaba hartando de la lentitud de los tortolos.

Sai dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y asintió, la verdad todo aquello le parecía sumamente divertido y curioso _"Ósea, de odio a amigos, a mejores amigos, a amor prohibido, a homosexualidad, a deseo irrefrenable que se frena, Sasuke-kun y Naruto-Kun son realmente interesantes en mi búsqueda de emociones"_ pensaba Sai con diversión.

Minutos después se escucharon unos toques en la puerta de la gran oficina. Tsunade dio el pase dejando entrar a un Sasuke de aspecto cansado, su hermosa piel de marfil estaba amoratada alrededor de los ojos a causa de la falta de sueño supuso, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado a su habitual peinado puntiagudo, su mirada seguía fría y distante como siempre y miraba a la vieja Tsunade atentamente esperando sus indicaciones para poder largarse de ahí lo antes posible.

—Esperemos a Naruto, Sasuke—dijo la rubia sentándose en su enorme silla y haciendo un movimiento de mano despreocupadamente. Sasuke asintió con molestia.

Naruto se hallaba sobre el tejado de la oficina de la vieja Hokage pensando, llevaba una polera negra, sus habituales pantalones naranjas y sus sandalias negras, sentado en posición india, sabía que llegaría tarde, y que posiblemente—muy posiblemente—ya todos supieran que él se hallaba allí, sin embargo el necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para ver de nuevo a Sasuke, su tormento.

Finalmente se desesperó y bajó, entrando por uno de los grandes ventanales de la gran oficina, se extrañó de encontrar ahí a todo el equipo Kakashi; Sakura y Sai, pues Kakashi si debía de estar allí, lo ignoro y entró, se paró al lado de su amor prohibido.

—Oba-chan—dijo viendo fijamente a la vieja Tsunade quien bufó ante la forma en que la llamaba Naruto pero luego asintió—Sakura-chan, Sai, hola Kakashi-sensei—dijo saludando a todos como no lo había hecho Sasuke, luego se giró hacia él finalmente clavando sus enormes ojos azules como el mar en los negros azabaches de Sasuke, su tentación.

—Teme—dijo con arrogancia y una sonrisa altanera en su bronceado rostro.

Sasuke, no sin que le pasara por alto a los demás presentes en la habitación, pero si a Naruto, tuvo un curioso brillo en la mirada al fijar los ojos azabaches en los azules de Naruto, sus negras orbes se llenaron de una casi imperceptible e inusual calidez—cosa que le pasó desapercibida a Naruto, otra vez— dibujo una sexy y desafiante sonrisa llena de una increíble superioridad que era pura pantalla a como se sentía por dentro, a punto de abalanzársele encima al rubio por culpa de esa zorruna sonrisa que llevaba estampada en el rostro, se veía tan sexy. Aunque el azabache no se quedaba atrás, Naruto había apretado los puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas para no cometer una imprudencia cuando Sasuke dibujo esa sexy y desafiante sonrisa ladeada en su blanco rostro, entrecerrando los ojos un poco, casi desafiándole inconscientemente a abalanzársele sobre él si se le antojaba, Naruto estuvo a punto de perder la cordura. A Sasuke no le pasó por alto que el rubio había cerrado los puños en cuanto sonrió, casi como si le molestara, sin embargo no supo la razón de esto. Normalmente el rubio no hacía más que bufar ante su desafiante sonrisa…Pero Naruto ese día estaba extrañamente más _provocable_ que de costumbre, cosa que por supuesto Sasuke no sabía.

—Dobe—dijo en un suave susurro con su grave y aterciopelada voz haciendo que el ojiazúl casi dejara de pensar y mandara a la mierda la amistad, casi.

Naruto trato de ignorar el burbujeo de placer que pronto se comenzó a formar en su vientre, y giró la mirada violentamente tratando de concentrase de nuevo en la vieja Tsunade sino quería hacer un espectáculo ahí con su virilidad por culpa de ese demonio. Era INCREIBLE! La forma en que con solo una odiosa palabra había hecho casi lo que quería con él, sin embargo esperaba que Sasuke nunca se diera cuenta.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba un tanto confundido por la reacción del blondo, lo normal era que se molestara o sonriera de forma socarrona ante el apodo que él le había dicho pero simplemente apartó la mirada y cerró más fuerte los puños…y su mirada, esa era la parte más curiosa, su mirada, justo cuando el pelinegro habló había sido…salvaje, como si Sasuke lo hubiera provocado completamente con solo decir la palabra "Dobe" pero eso no era completamente normal, él siempre había sido más inteligente que Naruto y esta vez si sentía la diferencia de su habitual actitud…"_diferente_", analizó Sasuke mientras se giraba a ver de nuevo a la Hokage. Decidió ignorarlo pues Naruto era raro la mayor parte del tiempo y no quería hacerse ilusiones por eso.

Todos en la habitación miraban divertidos a los dos tortolos pues eran tan obvios, parecía que en el momento en que se miraron habían querido abalanzarse uno encima del otro…y no precisamente para combatir, sino más bien para satisfacer sus "deseos" acumulados, Tsunade soltó una risita que no le pasó desapercibida a Sasuke, pero si a Naruto, y pensó que quizás la Hokage sabia más de lo que debería de él. Sin embargo no le dio tiempo de analizarlo porque la voluptuosa rubia habló.

—Bueno, chicos, como sabrán los he citado aquí porque necesito que realicen una misión de extremo cuidado y urgencia, es para llevar un paquete en extremo valioso a la aldea oculta de la Arena, pero no pueden seguir el camino habitual—dijo severamente la Hokage, Naruto y Sasuke la miraban con atención—les daremos un mapa con una ruta diferente a la habitual para llegar al país del viento, aunque con esta ruta tardaran unos tres días en llegar, tuvimos que hacerlo para que no los siguieran o los emboscaran, deberán entregar el paquete al kasekage—Naruto miraba a la vieja Tsunade con los ojos como platos, aunque no estaba del todo opuesto a la idea de ver de nuevo a su antiguo amigo Gaara, sin embargo tres días y tres noches al lado de Sasuke serian completa _tortura,_ mientras, Sasuke se limitaba a apretar los labios con enfado, ¿Cómo sería capaz de pasar tres días junto a Naruto sin hacerle nada? Y para rematar al final tendrían que ver al odioso de Gaara, que, Sasuke estaba seguro, sentía algo por SU Naruto. Al final ambos estallaron.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron los dos a la vez. Tsunade ya se lo esperaba.

— ¡no me puede dejar tres días y noches al lado de este teme! —dijo Naruto mirando a la Hokage y señalando despectivamente al azabache a su lado, quien un poco dolido por sus palabras aunque no lo pensaba demostrar, contraatacó con furia.

—Cállate usuratonkachi, si hay alguien aquí que no puede pasar tres días y noches a tu lado ese soy yo, ¡seria un estorbo completamente en la misión! —exclamó fríamente pero con actitud despreocupada, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que Naruto pensara, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Tsunade esperando a que cambiara de opinión al ver la obvia resistencia de ambos, Naruto se envaró, pero antes de que pudiera replicar Tsunade se levantó violentamente y pegó bruscamente sus palmas en la base del escritorio, dando a entender que si no se callaban morirían—literalmente tratándose de ella—se callaron.

—Ya basta, aquí la que decidirá soy yo, y decidí que son los mejores para realizar está misión, mandaría a Sakura pero está muy atareada en el hospital, Kakashi tiene una misión de escolta que no puede ser post-puesta y Sai lo debe acompañar, no se discutirá más el asunto, realizarán esta misión _juntos _les guste o no—dijo dando por finalizada la conversación—parten hoy en la tarde, vengan preparados y les daré el paquete, confío en ustedes chicos, no me decepcionen.

La rubia se tiró de nuevo en su gran sillón y comenzó a ojear unos papeles, dando a entender que quería que todos se marcharan, Naruto y Sasuke no le dieron más vueltas al asunto y salieron juntos y con calma de allí, no se miraron en ningún momento hasta que Naruto rompió el molesto silencio.

—Espero que no te vayas a escapar, teme—dijo burlonamente Naruto, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver la importancia que en realidad le daba a esa frase.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo un momento, al ver que Naruto no lo miraba sino que miraba el piso, aunque se podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro, decidió ser chocante pero sincero, aunque le costara.

—No me iría de nuevo usuratonkachi, no seas infantil, primero: ya cumplí con mi venganza, segundo: no ganaría nada yéndome y tercero: t…—se arrepintió al último momento de decir una de las frases que lo revelaría todo, soltó un leve suspiró que no le pasó por alto al blondo y se quedó callado, tratando de ignorar el asunto aunque sabía que Naruto no lo pasaría por alto.

—No soy infantil baka, solo me preo- olvídalo—ante esto Sasuke sonrió un poco, le gustaba que Naruto se preocupara por él aunque no lo admitiría nunca—y ¿cuál es la tercera razón? —pregunto con evidente curiosidad, _maldita la hora en la que abrí mi gran bocota_, se reprendía el azabache mentalmente.

—Olvídalo, Naruto, mejor nos apuramos a prepararnos antes de que La Hokage se moleste con nosotros por hacerla esperar—dijo seca y tajantemente.

Naruto iba a replicar e insistir pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sasuke había desaparecido de su lado.

Más tarde, los dos shinobis se encontraban en el despacho de la vieja Tsunade recibiendo el valioso paquete que no se trataba de más que de un pequeño cofre envuelto en varias capaz de papel cebolla firmemente amarrado y sujeto sin revelar siquiera la apariencia del cofre, Tsunade había decidido que Sasuke debía de llevar el paquete ya que era el más cauteloso y prudente de los dos a lo que Naruto se enfurruñó e infló los mofletes como niño de 3 años al no recibir lo que quiere, a pesar de que el blondo tenía 19 años igual que el azabache. Ante esto Sasuke no hiso más que soltar una risita de superioridad que molestó mucho más a Naruto que cualquier otra frase que hubiera dicho, en el fondo a Sasuke solo le gustaba hacer enojar a Naruto debido a lo adorable que lucía en ese estado a pesar de ser ya un chico alto y de cuerpo envidiable que solo hacía que su polla temblara, pero Naruto era especial, Sasuke lo sabía, por eso se había enamorado de él, por sus expresiones, tan fascinantes, Sasuke siempre se encontraba descubriendo nuevas facetas del rubio y eso le fascinaba, era como un caramelo al que jamás se le acaba el sabor. Tan interesante, el azabache estaba sorprendido de cuanto lo había hecho cambiar, antes, cuando ni siquiera lo conocía y su clan ya había sido exterminado, nadie había sido capaz ni siquiera de sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al amargado ojinegro hasta que llego Naruto con su desafiante mirada y sus divertidas expresiones. Era tan fascinante, y el azabache ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba hasta que se fue de la villa, claro, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que…lo dejas—en su caso—.

Por su parte Naruto caminaba enfurruñado al lado de su perdición que caminaba elegantemente y con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en el rostro que el blondo quería borrar de un puñetazo. Naruto no lo entendía, Sasuke solo hacía que él se enfadara, con su actitud arrogante y su aura de "soy mejor que todo el mundo", pero había algo en él que lo volvía completamente loco, su mirada penetrante y fría que sería capaz de derretir el polo norte y que solo cuando ÉL lo hacía sonreír brillaba una calidez extraña en ella, a pesar de que sonriera por arrogancia Naruto sabía que había algo mas tras esa coraza fría y dura que el mismo había creado, sabía que Sasuke podía ser amable, sabía que Sasuke se preocupaba por él, sabía que había facetas de Sasuke que solo él había logrado ver y eso lo hacía sentir un poco petulante y vanidoso, sin embargo no era solo eso, era lo increíblemente sexy que podía llegar a ser Sasuke solo con una puta mirada, pose o palabra, las cosas que decía a veces, su actitud fiera y a veces hasta temeraria, lo misterioso que era, aunque el blondo supiera cada parte de la vida de Sasuke—cosa que no era si—el muy condenado del azabache podía seguir siendo misterioso, nunca sabias lo que Sasuke haría y eso intrigaba al rubio, le fascinaba, y lo amaba de sobre manera, recordaba cuando creía estar enamorado de Sakura, sintiendo celos cuando ella hablaba con Sasuke, y al final de todo dándose cuenta que los celos no eran por _ella,_ eran porque no quería que _ella_ se acercara a Sasuke, porque no quería que _nadie_ se acercara a Sasuke, porque solo quería que Sasuke lo mirara a él. Quizás por eso siempre lo retó, para llamar su atención, para que el frio chico que no se interesaba por nada se fijara siquiera unos segundos en él, aunque también eran celos de Sasuke, celos de que el no sintiera lo que él sentía, que fuera tan seguro de sí mismo y que no le afectara en lo más mínimo la presencia del blondo cuando el prácticamente tenía que amarrarse a un árbol para no lanzársele encima y besarlo como un animal.

—¡Naruto! —gritó por tercera vez el azabache, sacando al ojiazúl de sus pensamientos, el se _moría_ por saber que pensaba su rubio, había estado tan ensimismado, cosa que nunca le pasaba.

—¿q-qué? —preguntó Naruto nervioso y con un leve rubor en las mejillas al ver que Sasuke estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y lo miraba de frente, fijamente. Además no ayudaba mucho el haber estado pensando en la razón de porque ama a Sasuke.

—¿qué demonios estabas pensando? Llevo como 5 minutos tratando de llamar tu atención, casi chocas con un árbol, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa Dobe? —pregunto exasperado, y un poco divertido al ver la reacción de Naruto a su cercanía, eso le animó, por lo menos sabia que le afectaba siquiera un poco.

—N-no es nada, yo…etto…nada, olvídalo—dijo girando su rostro y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sasuke decidió pasarlo por alto, luego le preguntaría, pero sabía que se avecinaba una tormenta y necesitaban encontrar posada por el camino que les indicó Tsunade en el mapa.

Más tarde los dos shinobis se hallaban corriendo desesperados de árbol en árbol bajo una tormenta eléctrica de los mil demonios que los tenia nerviosísimos. Ya los habían intentado atacar varios ninjas, de los que habían salido airosos.

Al final lograron encontrar una posada después de recorrer un largo camino, estaba todo desierto y estaban seguros de que sería la única posada en kilómetros. Una anciana bajita con aspecto de abuelita y cabello de algodón los atendió.

—Lo siento jovencitos, pero solo me queda una habitación—dijo la anciana apenada, a Naruto le pareció tierna, sin embargo miró de reojo a Sasuke preocupado, era la única posada que habían encontrado, todo estaba obscuro, estaba lloviendo horrible y además ya casi no tenían chakra, Sasuke asintió, dejando levemente sorprendido a Naruto, ya sabía que no tenían alternativa pero igual se sorprendió al ver que no le importaba ni le afectaba dormir en la misma habitación con él, también le dolió un poco.

—No importa, nos las arreglaremos—la anciana asintió y les entrego la llave.

Naruto y Sasuke siguieron a la viejita, quien se fue presurosamente sin siquiera mostrarles la habitación, alegando que tenía algo que se le quemaba en la cocina. Sasuke fue el primero en abrir la puerta, dejando a los dos estáticos en la entrada. Era una habitación de pareja. Solo había una cama, matrimonial y todo estaba sumamente ordenado y pulcro, Sasuke fue el primero en recuperarse y entrar pero sin dejar de pensar ¡_¿qué mierda voy a hacer?! Tengo que resistir, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que ser de recién casados?_ Naruto se recuperó un poco más tarde entrando a la habitación cautelosamente como si de una mina se tratara, él sabía que esa cama seria su perdición.

—ehh…etto…me daré una ducha—dijo naruto escapando de la incómoda situación y metiéndose como un relámpago al baño que gozaba de una enorme tina, una regadera, un jacuzzi, un retrete de mármol blanco y un enorme lavamanos con un enorme espejo y un quid completo de materiales de limpieza para el cuerpo, Naruto se alegro y lamento en igual parte de que la única habitación que quedara en la posada fuera la más cara y lujosa de todas, pues le costaría.

Sin pensárselo mucho y tratando de retrasar todo lo que pudo el momento de su salida se metió a la regadera y se duchó en calma con agua caliente.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Sasuke caminando nervioso de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer, la situación entera estaba a su favor y al mismo tiempo en su contra, a su favor porque si cedía tenía todo lo necesario para poseer a Naruto esa misma noche, y en su contra porque eso era lo último que tenía que hacer si deseaba que el rubio le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

Se rindió y comenzó a desvestirse, tomó una toalla de uno de los gabeteros y la puso alrededor de su cintura justo cuando el ojiazúl abría la puerta del baño dejando salir una espesa capa de vapor, se quedó de piedra un segundo al ver la amplia espalda y las largas piernas del azabache, con el cabello mojado y pequeñas gotas de agua bajando _lentamente_ por toda su piel debido al chapuzón que se dieron con la tormenta repentina.

Naruto murmuro un "maldición" en voz baja cuando sintió su virilidad reaccionar ante el cuerpo de Sasuke, bajó su ropa doblada hasta su parte baja y la dejo ahí cubriéndose la enorme erección, carraspeó y Sasuke se volteó, lo observo con una expresión indescifrable, Naruto se fijó en que sus ojos negros tenían un resplandor salvaje a pesar de su rostro inescrutable, esto excito al rubio aún más, sin embargo no le dio alas al asunto.

—ehh, ya te puedes duchar, no vaya a ser que te resfríes teme—dijo con reproche el ojiazúl tratando de ignorar el apetitoso pecho del azabache y su creciente excitación al ver el mismo torso bien formado.

Sasuke ni siquiera le contestó y entró a la ducha con rapidez, cerró la puerta de un portazo, pegó la espalda a la pared de aquel lujoso baño y suspiro entrecortadamente, casi perdió el control al ver a Naruto con un simple pedazo de tela cubriendo su apetitoso cuerpo, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas debido al agua caliente y el cabello dorado chorreándole agua por el rostro y por el torso musculoso y bronceado, Sasuke casi se desmaya, de no haber tenido un fuerte control de sus emociones se hubiera delatado completamente frente al rubio con una simple, lujuriosa y salvaje mirada, aunque había advertido cierto chispazo de reconocimiento en los ojos del blondo…seguro que se había visto un poco salvaje siquiera al ver al ojiazúl así, por dios, había dicho que no se masturbaría nunca…pero esto era demasiado, sino lo hacía explotaría más pronto que tarde. Con ese pensamiento Sasuke dejó caer la toalla dejando ver la enorme y palpitante erección de la que Naruto no se había percatado, y comenzó a masturbársela, frotársela, y apretársela con energía al tiempo que emitía leves gemidos en forma de susurros.

—mmm, Naruto…ahhh…Mmmh—gemía bajito el pelinegro, pensando en que aquella masturbada se la daba su rubio, haciendo que se corriera rápidamente, con expresión satisfecha por una vez, se metió a la ducha y se duchó para evitar resfriarse.

Al otro lado de la puerta Naruto se hallaba pensativo, vestido con un yukata y sentado en el borde de la enorme cama, pensaba en esa mirada que le había dirigido Sasuke…tan…salvaje, había pensado en no darle alas al asunto pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa mirada, tenía una almohada encima de sus piernas cubriendo la vergonzosa erección que no se le bajaba a causa de esa mirada"_…y si Sasuke…no, no podía ser, Sasuke no lo deseaba…era imposible…pero entonces por qué…?" _No, Solo estaba pensando demasiado en el asunto porque ya no soportaba mas resistirse, eso era todo.

En ese momento salió Sasuke del baño, envuelto en un yukata que dejaba al descubierto su perfecto pecho, se pasaba una toalla por el cabello negro azulado, venia con una extraña y leve expresión satisfecha en el rostro que no le pasó desapercibida al rubio…pues el solía tener esa cara luego de masturbarse… POR KAMI! ¿Sasuke se masturbaba siempre que se bañaba? Naruto casi que reacciona a sus impulsos y comienza a masturbarse la erección debajo de aquella almohada, se mordió el labio tratando de evitar el gemido que se le escaparía al imaginarse a Sasuke masturbarse…no lo consiguió, un leve pero audible gemido se le escapó de sus labios. Sasuke, un poco confundido, pensando que debía haber sido su imaginación, retiró la toalla de su cabeza y levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con un naruto con la mirada desviada a la derecha, levemente sonrojado, un yukata que dejaba a la vista su torneado pecho y una almohada sobre las piernas. Sintió su virilidad reaccionar nuevamente…jamás había visto a Naruto así…parecía…excitado…había soltado un gemido quien sabe por qué…y él quería saber la razón.

—Hmmm, ¿y esos sonidos Dobe? No me digas qué pensabas en Sakura y te excitaste—dijo con una socarrona sonrisa en el níveo rostro inventando sobre la marcha, ya estaba harto, esa noche tendría al apetitoso de su kitsune, aunque le doliera que se excitara con Sakura, quizás si había sido por ella…

Naruto lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, pero aún con el rubor presente en sus mejillas.

—eso no te importa teme, no podrías ayudarme aunque así fuera—dijo el rubio sintiéndose como el mentiroso más grande del mundo, pues el único que podría aliviarle esa erección era SU teme.

Sasuke, dolido aunque más furioso por sus palabras actuó por impulso y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al ojiazúl, como un depredador a punto de cazar a su presa. Ante esto el rubio se excitó más aún y pensó que quizás si le decía a Sasuke que no era bueno en dar placer, el ojinegro le daría por fin lo que él quería. Naruto se encogió interiormente mientras el morocho se le acercaba.

El pelinegro se situó frente al rubio y le sujetó la barbilla con rudeza pero sin hacerle daño, haciendo que este le observara, acerco su rostro hasta que estuvieron a centímetros, viendo la mirada desafiante y lujuriosa de su rubio, estaba sorprendido, naruto _quería_ que él le hiciera algo, sintió su miembro empalmarse de nuevo y no aguantó más, estampó sus labios lujuriosos en aquellos carnosos y sonrosados labios del rubio, le comió la boca con salvajismo, metió su húmeda y caliente lengua en la cavidad del blondo, lo devoró, lamió y exploró cada parte de esta, _"el mejor beso de mi vida"_ pensaba Sasuke, a lo que el ojiazúl respondía con leves gemidos que lo volvían loco, el morocho quitó la almohada de las piernas de naruto y se sentó a horcajadas encima del chico, haciendo que sus erecciones se restregaran a través de la fina tela del yukata, los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

—eres un tanto sensible a que si? —dijo Sasuke con socarronería, Naruto gruñó, Sasuke puso sus dos grandes manos en la nuca del rubio y le metió la lengua aún más profundo en su cavidad, Naruto emitió un gemido sensual y ronco desde su garganta y Sasuke solo pensó "_Necesito oír eso de nuevo"._

Por otra parte Naruto pensaba que estaba muriendo de placer, SASUKE estaba sentado encima de él, SASUKE estaba restregando su erección contra la de él, SASUKE lo estaba besando, SASUKE le estaba haciendo todo eso sin ninguna clase de pudor, a lo que él solo pudo responder poniendo también sus manos en su nuca atrayéndolo más a él si es que eso era posible, movió sus caderas y restregó otra vez fuertemente ambas erecciones a lo que Sasuke respondió con un ronco y animalístico gemido que casi hace desfallecer al ojiazúl.

El pelinegro retiró su boca de la de aquel rubio para que ambos pudieran respirar y lo miró fijamente, allí, jadeante, sonrojado y con los ojos entreabiertos, Sasuke pensó que su polla explotaría solo con mirarlo, no había nada más sexy.

— ¿de verdad crees qué no te puedo ayudar? — dijo roncamente Sasuke con la voz más sexy que naruto creyó haber oído de sus labios, desvió la mirada y se sonrojó aún más, el morocho lo empujó haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la gran cama, comenzó a morder y lamer el cuello de su blondo, haciendo que esté gimiera ante cada contacto, Sasuke estaba extasiado, la piel de su rubio era aún más dulce de lo que había pensado nunca, le quitó el yukata de un rápido movimiento, dejando al ojiazúl con una enorme, erecta y palpitante polla expuesta ante él, naruto se sonrojó, Sasuke lo miró con una expresión más salvaje que la de un león en celo y la sujetó repentinamente haciendo que Naruto gritara de placer, comenzó a masturbarlo.

—mmm, Sasuke… si…ahhh—gemía el rubio perdiendo toda clase de vergüenza y entregándose al placer retorciéndose bajo el torneado cuerpo ahora desnudo de Sasuke, del que ni siquiera se fijó cuando se había quitado la ropa, Sasuke retiró su mano de la polla de naruto y comenzó a lamerle las ingles, el pecho, el vientre, el ombligo, Naruto pensaba que moriría, Sasuke lo estaba torturando cruelmente. El rubio sabía lo que Sasuke quería, quería que le pidiera que se la mamara…y lo complacería.

—Sasuke…mmm, por favor, chúpamela, por favor… —gritó perdiendo toda clase de pudor. Sasuke aún más que excitado por las palabras del rubio engulló su palpitante y caliente polla de un fluido y potente movimiento, haciendo que él rubio gritara de placer como nunca, a lo que Sasuke le gustó aún más, se la chupó, se la mordió, la succionó, la lamió en toda su extensión, apretando con una de sus manos sus testículos.

—ahhh…sasu…Hmmm…., por favor…no….no aguanto, Sasuke, me corro...Mmmhm, ahh…ohh, oh—gemía el rubio extasiado, sintiendo un placer desbordante, sintiendo que necesitaba más, sujetó la cabeza del morocho y comenzó a embestirle la boca con fuerza hasta casi el fondo de su garganta, a lo que Sasuke gemía levemente, chocando su respiración con el miembro caliente de naruto, haciendo que este casi se volviera loco—ahhh, Sasuke….quiero…que me folles…..ahhh, mmm…Mmmhm! Mmm—gritaba Naruto fuera de sí mientras embestía la boca de su pelinegro, Sasuke casi se volvía demente con las palabras de su koi, sujeto sus caderas con las manos y se metió aún más la polla caliente de naruto en su cavidad, deseando complacerlo completamente, naruto sujeto la nuca de Sasuke con una mano y embistió más fuerte su boca, sintiendo a cada embestida como la suave lengua del azabache se la sobaba fuertemente, se recostó sobre sus codos y observo con los ojos casi cerrados por el placer como Sasuke, SU Sasuke se la mamaba, se la chupaba, se la lamia, se la comía, se la mordía, se la succionaba, como casi le hacía tocar el cielo, naruto le embestía la boca con fuerza, sintiendo el orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina, estaba desesperado, nunca había sentido tanto placer, quería correrse, _necesitaba_ correrse, masturbarse era una mierda comparado con lo que el azabache le hacía.

Cuando casi llega a la cima, cuando sintió casi su cuerpo convulsionarse de placer y explotar…Sasuke retiró su boca y apretó la punta de la erección del rubio evitando así que se corriera. A Naruto casi le da una embolia.

—Maldición, Teme! Deja que me corra! Ash! — dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando el apetitoso cuello expuesto hacia el azabache sin darse cuenta. Sasuke sin poder aguantarse lamió desde la clavícula hasta la mandíbula en toda su extensión como si de un helado se tratara, el rubio tembló completamente y dejó escapar un gemido que invocaba a Dios aparentemente—mmm, Sasuke…—gimió el blondo, levantó la cabeza y observó bien al azabache ahora que su concentración estaba más o menos en órbita…su polla tembló, cosa que por supuesto Sasuke notó, haciendo que sonriera.

— ¿qué pasa Dobe? ¿Te gusta lo qué ves? —preguntó con arrogancia y ansiedad, después de todo el aún no creía que Naruto sintiera nada por él y si su cuerpo lo excitaba significaba que tenia oportunidad.

—Estás buenísimo—dijo Naruto, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo furiosamente. El pelinegro estaba sorprendido, no pensó que su blondo sería tan explicito, aunque rápidamente cambió su expresión a una de completa excitación pero sin dejar de ser sexy, haciendo una sonrisa arrogante pero con los ojos ónix brillantes.

Naruto volteó el rostro completamente avergonzado y se mordió el labio en una expresión tan lasciva que Sasuke soltó un casi imperceptible gemido que no le pasó desapercibido al blondo. Miró nuevamente a su azabache y sonrió socarronamente hallándose sabedor de que era capaz de excitar a SASUKE, era increíble, el frio y fuerte Sasuke, parecía ahora mucho más fácil de dominar con un simple gesto. Ante la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro, Naruto lo empujó y rápidamente se puso sobre el morocho, ahora siendo él el que tenía el control de la situación, sin embargo sin intenciones de ser el seme sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, no entendía por qué, quería que Sasuke lo _llenara_.

Sujetó la mano de Sasuke, quien lo observaba un tanto embelesado, y llevo uno de los dedos del azabache a su boca, dejando al morocho con una expresión de completo salvajismo en el rostro.

Naruto lamió y succiono el dedo de Sasuke hasta dejarlo completamente lubricado, lo llevó hasta su parte trasera y lo metió en el pequeño orificio, Sasuke no se hallaba, estaba completamente shockeado, jamás pensó que su blondo se dejaría ser el uke tan fácilmente, siendo como es, Sasuke estaba tan excitado que su polla le dolía de lo increíblemente dura que estaba. El ojiazúl dejó que Sasuke bombeara su entrada a pesar de la leve expresión de dolor del rubio.

Naruto con unas irrefrenables ganas de complacer a la fuente de sus deseos, adquirió una posición más cómoda haciendo que Sasuke se arrodillara, quedando él a la altura de la polla del azabache, se la metió de golpe a su boca y la comenzó a bombear rápidamente sujetando las caderas del pelinegro, tratando de succionar y lamer al mismo tiempo. Sasuke sin dejar de bombear la entrada de su rubio ahora con dos dedos soltó un sexy gruñido ante el cual Naruto se animo más, el nunca imaginó lo increíblemente placentero que sería darle placer a Sasuke y lo increíblemente sexy que lucía en ese estado de locura.

Sasuke no lo podía creer, estaba a punto de llegar y su rubio apenas había comenzado a chupársela, se desesperó y metió de golpe cuatro dedos en la entrada de Naruto haciendo que este soltara un gemido extraño entre el dolor y el placer, mordió levemente la polla del morocho.

Naruto viendo la expresión atormentada y casi psicópata del ojinegro y también sintiendo la desesperación en el por obtener más, lo empujó, sacando de golpe los dedos de Sasuke de su entrada y la polla de este de su boca, lo tiró sobre la cama y se sentó sobre su polla de un fluido movimiento.

—ahhh! —gritaron ambos fuera de control, Naruto se quedó así un momento ya que además del placer, el dolor no se lo esperaba en esa magnitud. Sasuke estaba como loco, eso era increíble, era como el mismísimo cielo, naruto era increíblemente estrecho y delicioso, era como un maldito caramelo, trató de no moverse al ver la expresión de dolor del rubio. De repente, alzó su rostro y clavó la mirada en el pelinegro, comenzando a moverse lentamente, ya que sentía que el dolor disminuía.

Sasuke, sintiéndose al borde y con ganas de más, cambio de posición al rubio quedando el sobre el ojiazúl, sujetó sus muslos y comenzó a embestirlo más fuertemente, sacándosela y metiéndosela de golpe, con rápidos y fluidos movimientos con aún más ahínco.

—ah…ah…ah, ah, Sasuke, ahhh, más, más, más! —gritaba el blondo extasiado al borde de la locura.

—ahh, Naru…ahh, por kami, eres…tan…estrecho, delicioso…mmm, se siente tan bien—decía Sasuke también extasiado. Repentinamente convirtió las embestidas en movimientos suaves y cortos, dejando al rubio con ganas de machacarlo, lo miró con furia, claramente exigiendo más. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

—Dime lo que quieres naruto, pídemelo, sino no continuare—dijo con su grave y sexy voz. El rubio sin intenciones de oponerse, debido a la excitación, tomó a Sasuke de la nuca y estampo sus labios fuertemente con los de él, lamio su boca con un sexy movimiento y se separó nuevamente del morocho, esta vez dejando sus rostros a solo centímetros.

—quiero que me la metas Sasuke, tan fuerte que no pueda ni recordar mi nombre, quiero que me tomes, quiero seas tan salvaje que no sea capaz de pensar en nadie que no seas tú, ¿entiendes? —dijo Naruto con expresión lasciva y provocadora.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, no lo podía creer, sonrió excitado, volviendo a embestir a naruto pero aún más fuertemente que antes.

—ohh, ah, Sasuke…por kami, eso se siente tan bien, ah, dame más Sasuke, por favor…ah! Ahh! Si, si…si! Sasuke, mmm, si! Me corro!—gemía y gritaba el blondo fuera de sí, haciendo que el ojinegro perdiera prácticamente la cordura, sintiéndose al borde de tocar el cielo.

—ahh, Naruto, Narutoo, ahh, ugh, mmm, También me corro, Naruto…—gemía Sasuke también fuera sí.

Un segundo después los dos tocaron el cielo, teniendo el orgasmo más increíble de sus vidas, Sasuke dio un par de fuertes embestidas más alargando el orgasmo de ambos y cayó sobre el pecho de su blondo con un fuerte suspiró aún sin sacar su miembro del ojiazúl.

Sasuke retiro su miembro de la entrada empapada de naruto, a lo que ambos instantáneamente se sintieron incompletos, se recostó sobre él. Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente igual que su azabache, aún sin podérselo creer, era increíble, imposible, de seguro solo faltaban unos segundos para que el despertara de aquel sueño tan irrealmente real. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la penetrante y cálida —cosa que lo sorprendió—mirada del morocho, además de su entrecortado aliento y los suaves mechones de cabello negro azulado que hacían cosquillas sobre su rostro.

— ¿esto es…un sueño? —dijo el rubio, dejando sorprendido a Sasuke, quien estaba pensando justamente lo mismo. Sonrió. No socarronamente, ni arrogantemente, sino lleno de tanta calidez, nada propia del frio Sasuke.

—No seas Dobe, mis sueños no son tan reales—dijo cariñosamente el pelinegro dando un suave beso en los dulces labios del rubio quién lo miro sorprendido Sasuke no entendía. Repentinamente dibujó una expresión melancólica e insatisfecha, como la de un niño que no ha obtenido todo lo que quiere, porque Naruto pensaba aún que Sasuke no lo amaba como él quería, pensaba que solo lo había hecho por lujuria. Sasuke se alarmó ante aquel repentino cambio. Naruto rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla derecha de su pelinegro, deleitándose con la suavidad, pensando en lo mucho que había deseado siempre acariciar esa piel, pensando en lo que pasaría mañana, cuando Sasuke lo comenzara a tratar como a un extraño, tuvo una extraña punzada de dolor en el pecho, aunque no demostró nada, solo acariciaba la mejilla de su azabache, a lo que Sasuke no se podía ni mover…

—…te amo…tanto…—se le escapó a Naruto sin percatarse. Sasuke quedó estático, sin podérselo creer, sorprendido ya hasta el cansancio.

Naruto completamente impotente, avergonzado y rojo hasta las orejas giró su rostro hacia la derecha, evitando ver los ojos del azabache, quien en un movimiento repentino sujetó el rostro de Naruto con su mano derecha y le estampó un suave y apasionado beso en los labios, nada parecido a los anteriores, este denotaba tanto amor, que el blondo estaba abrumado. El azabache retiro lentamente sus labios de los de Naruto y lo miró fijamente a los ojos azules como el mar, dejando que todos esos sentimientos que habían estado suprimiéndole el pecho afloraran a su rostro, a su expresión, naruto estaba completamente anonadado, nunca, nunca, NUNCA, había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Sasuke. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, cualquier rastro de frialdad había desaparecido de sus ojos negros ahora tan cálidos y deliciosos que naruto deseo perderse en ellos para toda la vida, con el cabello negro cayéndole sobre la suave frente y un brillo incesante en los ojos, Sasuke tenía la más sincera demostración de amor que naruto alguna vez imaginó, Sasuke le estaba regalando otra faceta suya que nadie más había visto, y que nadie además de él sería capaz de ver, la expresión de la protección, del deseo y al mismo tiempo de un amor tan desbordante que Naruto se sintió nuevamente abrumado.

—es porque tú estás aquí naruto—dijo Sasuke sin borrar la expresión, naruto lo miró completamente confundido, Sasuke se explicó—antes, me preguntaste cual era la tercera razón por la cual no me iba de Konoha o no huía de ti y es por eso, porque tú estás allí, porque estás aquí conmigo, porque ya no puedo estar lejos de ti, porque no puedo estar en ningún otro lugar si no es contigo, porque te amo.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido desde luego, esa era la cosa más cursi—la única—que jamás había escuchado de su azabache, conmovido y tan lleno de sorpresa y felicidad que lo abrazó fuertemente, pegó sus labios a las oreja del azabache y la mordió.

— ¿sabes? Ya que somos correspondidos… ¿no quisieras demostrarme de nuevo que si eres capaz de darme placer? —dijo Naruto sonriendo en la oreja del ojinegro, quien ante esto soltó una risita malévola y pegando también su boca a la oreja de su blondo dijo:

—no me provoques…porque te devoraré, no sabes lo insaciable que soy…

Naruto tembló de pies a cabeza.

No hace falta decir, que no durmieron esa noche, alargando la misión hasta cuatro días.

**FIN**


End file.
